A contact combustion type gas sensor used for detecting a combustible gas is configured to include a gas detection element having a gas sensitive part (an oxidation catalyst layer) formed by sintering an oxidation catalyst and an alumina support on a platinum wire coil, for example; and a compensation element insensitive to the combustible gas. The contact combustion type gas sensor having such a configuration has advantages such as a property of being less affected by water vapor and high responsiveness to gas, but has disadvantages such as difficulty in size reduction and large power consumption.
In recent years, contact combustion type gas sensors using the MEMS technique have been developed (see Patent Literature 1, for example). It is expected that the use of the MEMS technique achieves size reduction and lower power consumption.